1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to an upper water disposal apparatus adapted to conduct condensed water generated from a rear portion of a heat-exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air conditioner is divided into an integral type air conditioner and a separation type air conditioner according to construction of units. The air conditioner is divided into an exclusive cooling type, an exclusive cooling and dehumidifying type and a cooling and hearing dual-purpose type according to functions thereof.
In the cooling and heating dual-purpose type air conditioner, an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are operated in one system and can be operated for heating and cooling purpose according to necessity thereof.
In the conventional separation type air conditioner, an indoor unit body 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a front panel 20 and a rear panel 30 to form a housing.
The front panel 20 is provided with a front grille 40, a discharge outlet 50 and up/down air direction control means 60. The front panel 20 is provided therein with an air filter 70, a heat exchanger 80 and a blower 90.
The discharge outlet 50 includes a plurality of horizontal air direction control means 100, a lower drain tray 110 and an upper drain tray 120 mounted to the rear panel 30. The lower drain tray 110 is positioned beneath a front portion 80A of the heat exchanger, and the upper drain tray 120 is positioned beneath a rear portion 80B of the heat exchanger.
Reference numerals 21 and 41 designate suction inlets.
However, there is a problem in an upper condensed water disposal apparatus in an air conditioner thus constructed in that gaps are always generated between the upper drain tray 120 and the rear panel 30 due to shrinkage of injection moldings and improper dimensions, thereby resulting in leakage of the condensed water through the gaps.